


Silent Night

by mage_girl



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have said she couldn't but hearing Beth's voice on the other end of the phone had Alison hesitating.</p><p>She had to do some errands. Grocery shopping, yes, grocery shopping.</p><p>And if she happened to drive over to Beth's house to hold her tight and take away that quaver in her voice, what of it? </p><p>It was her business. Hers and Beth's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> A drabble fic for the wonderful aphrodite_mine.

Alison wasn’t sure what to think. She had received a phone call from Beth earlier in the day. She hadn’t been expecting the call but when she heard Beth’s voice on the other end, she was glad to hear from her.

‘Beth...hi,’ said Alison, rolling her eyes. Such a tepid greeting. 

Beth didn’t seem to notice as she started talking as soon as Alison paused. ‘Hi...are you busy tonight? I know it’s sudden notice but...’

Alison was about to say it wouldn’t be a good idea and that she wasn’t sure she could get away when she caught the tone underlying Beth’s request. 

She might have been imagining things but she thought she heard exhaustion and the tiniest bit of fear in Beth’s voice. That was unexpected; Beth had never been nothing less than crisp, authoritative, and in control. The slight waver in her words had Alison reconsidering her initial response.

‘I...I could stop by after dinner is done. The kids have some homework to do and they can do that on their own. I have to pick up some groceries. Would that be OK?’ asked Alison, worrying at her lower lip.

There was that waver in Beth’s voice again, her tone lower and husky. Alison frowned, worried now. 

‘Hey...I’ll be there as soon as I can, OK?’ repeated Alison, keeping her voice calm and soothing.

‘Yeah...yeah, that would be great,’ said Beth, softly.

After they said their goodbyes, Alison sagged against the back of the couch. She was glad of the excuse for grocery shopping that evening but after hearing Beth’s voice, she would have made up any excuse in the world. 

She was glad she didn’t need to make up an excuse. Grocery shopping. Nobody would be the wiser.

 

*****

Alison parked in the driveway and knocked on Beth’s door. She waited for a moment before Beth opened the door and smiled at Alison. Alison smiled back but her smile faded as she studied Beth’s face. 

Beth looked exhausted. Her hair was limp and lusterless and her lips were dry and chapped. She had circles under her eyes and though she smiled, her eyes didn’t reflect the emotions Alison was used to seeing. Beth had a thousand yard stare and it scared Alison.

She reached for Beth’s hand and winced at its chill; Beth’s hand was icy cold.

‘Cold hands, hon,’ commented Alison and she rubbed Beth’s fingers gently to warm them up. 

Beth smiled at her. ‘That helps. I’m cold all over.’

Alison brought Beth’s fingers up to her lips and kissed them, gently.

Beth’s eyes became less distant. Her lips curved upwards and her eyes held a warmth that wasn’t there before. Alison felt her maternal instincts kick in and she just wanted to make things better. She knew Beth might not want to talk. Beth didn’t talk about police things. But she wanted Alison _there_ so Alison decided to comfort Beth as though she were one of her own children, frightened from a nightmare.

Alison tugged at Beth’s hand as she led her into the living room. The couch was exceptionally comfortable and Alison sat down, drawing Beth to sit next to her. She put her arm around Beth’s shoulder and pulled Beth close. Beth shifted closer, resting her head on Alison’s shoulder. Alison could feel Beth breathing against her neck and the rhythm of her breath going in and out felt nice.

Alison reached for the thick quilt that was folded on the end of the couch and draped it over her and Beth. She tucked the quilt in around them both and cuddled Beth close to her again, her hand combing through Beth’s hair. 

Alison didn’t know how much time had passed. She’d held Beth in silence, listening to her breathe and feeling her body warm against her side. She counted their synchronized heartbeats inside her head. She didn’t see Beth very often and this was something she could do for her. She didn’t know if Beth would ever allow her to do it again, to give the simple care and comfort of closeness. But she was letting her do it now and Alison wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.

After a little while, Beth stirred and murmured, ‘I know you have to go but thank you for stopping by...I’m glad you could.’

‘You’re welcome. I’m sorry...I have to go but...I’m glad I could stop by for a little while. Are you going to be OK?’ asked Alison, hesitantly.

‘I’ll be fine. I’ll give you a call tomorrow, all right?’ asked Beth. She cupped Alison’s face in her hands and brought their foreheads together, their noses touching. ‘Thank you.’ Beth tilted her head slightly and kissed Alison, a warm, lingering kiss that Alison felt throughout her body.

Alison nodded, and she gave Beth one final kiss before leaning back, regretting the loss of Beth’s fingers on her skin.

For a dizzying moment, Alison almost leaned forward, almost snagged Beth’s shirt in her hand. She could throw caution to the wind and stay longer than was wise. She could hold Beth close to her underneath the thick quilt and feel their hearts synchronize. 

But as quick as the thought came, she knew it couldn’t _be_. She had to go back home to her children and her husband. Even though she wanted to stay, she wrenched herself away, shuddering inside.

‘I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then. Get some rest,’ she advised, gently, unfolding herself from the couch and draping her portion of the quilt around Beth’s shoulder.

‘I will. Good night, Alison,’ said Beth, clutching the quilt with her left hand and using her right to leverage herself off the couch. She rose, as regal as a queen, and walked Alison to the door.

‘Good night, Beth,’ said Alison, quietly. She stood there for a moment before turning to open the door. She walked out, turning to wave at Beth who waved, the quilt wrapped around her shoulders like a homespun robe. 

The door shut behind her and Alison breathed in a deep breath and let it out. The silent interlude’s time had passed. Alison felt a pang of regret but told herself she’d be able to comfort Beth again. This time she’d tuck away in her memory, something warm and precious to keep to herself.


End file.
